Memories
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Despite this he was missing his brother so much. He would not have never admitted, but to him, Syuusuke was important. Warning: Fujicest, Rated T because the story talk of incest
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

**Hi everyone here is the first part of the one shot. I am sorry if there will be errors of grammar, i reread and i tried to correct it. I am a huge fan of Fujicest, I see them very well as a pair even if they are brothers**. **This pair really need more love. Unfortunately today I can't post the second chapter of Bunta in love. Continue to vote in the poll, tomorrow I'll post the updates next week. Read and reviewed.**

**Next Updates**

_**Tomorrow:**__** Summer Holiday, the third chapter of Graduation (OTP6)**_

* * *

Yuuta had just finished his daily training. After dinner, he had decided to go to the beach to think. Only a week before he came back home and had a strong dispute with his argued that Mizuki has been influencing him badly.

Syuusuke argued that Mizuki had fun to putting their two against each other since the middle school.

He had reacted with anger and had given a slap to his brother. Then they began to screams and to say offensive words.

Since then they were no longer seen or heard. Yumiko had called Yuuta worried, but he had closed the call.

Despite this he was missing his brother so much. He would not have never admitted, but to him, Syuusuke was important.

Over the years their relationship had deteriorated, because Yuuta wanted to be recognized as Fuji Yuuta and not as the brother of the genius of the Seigaku.

His brother was so important to him, but with what had happened a week before he had ruined everything. Yumiko had written a message telling him that the situation could be recovered, it was enough to say a simple word.

He recalled with bitterness all the moments spent together at Syuusuke, all the times that his brothers teased him, made him joke or tormented him with tickling

He reminded the splendid holiday they had decided to do together only a month before. It was a wonderful time. They had fun, relaxed, and they seemed to have recovered part of their relationship.

However, during that holiday, there were also kissed, but they decided that it was only an error due to the alcohol from the night before.

"What must I do" Yuuta said sighing.

"Ah Yuuta you are here. I knocked on the door of your room, but you were not in, and then I thought of coming here."

"Atsushi-san, i wanted to take a walk." Yuuta answered.

"May I sit down here," Atsushi asked. Yuuta nodded.

The two remained for a while in silence, looking at the sea, then Atsushi spoke :" How are you?When you returned the last week, you have an expression sad." Atsushi said. "I fought with my brother." Yuuta said sad.

"Why, what has happened." Atsushi asked,

" My brother says that Mizuki is manipulating me, and he is destroying our relationship with the things he tells me." Yuuta said

" I think that your brother has only been so much afraid of losing you." Atsushi said.

"I know, but i have made one thing very ugly. I gave him a slap, and i have insulted him." Yuuta said.

"Unfortunately, your brother has reasoned. Mizuki has threatened to destroy the relationship between me and Ryo, but fortunately failed. I appreciate him as manager, but not as a person. He is a manipulator and uses other's weaknesses to his advantage." Atsushi said

"Now the damage is done.I'm sure my brother hates me." Yuuta said. "I don't think so, your brother has always been very protective with you. In addition, he really cares of you." Atsushi said.

"Yes, but i gave him a slap, and i have insulted." Yuuta said.

" Why don't you try to write a message to him, or perhaps back at home this weekend and speak with him." Atsushi said.

"Sunday is Yumiko's birthday . She asked me to return home, but i don't know what i have to do." Yuuta said.

"Yuuta, put aside the pride. It can really destroy the relationship with your brother. Tomorrow is Thursday, on Friday, we have no lesson, and then you can go home and resolve the situation." Atsushi said.

What i do if my brother doesn't want to see me'" Yuuta asked concerned.

"You insist, let him understand that you care about him and your relationship." Atsushi said seriously.

"I will try, thanks Atsushi-san." Yuuta said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Hi everyone here is the second part of the one shot. I am sorry if there will be errors of grammar, i reread and i tried to correct it. I am a huge fan of Fujicest, I see them very well as a pair even if they are brothers**. **This pair really need more love. Unfortunately today I can't post the one shot that i have programmed. I will thank Eve, Kacchanwriter and the two guest for the review of the last chapter, you make me happy. Continue to vote in the poll, tomorrow Read and review.**

**Next Updates**

_**Friday: Summer Holidays**_

_**Saturday: Bunta in love, Jealousy  
**_

_**Sunday: Kinky Pair Moment, The Perfect Boyfriend**_

* * *

Syuusuke was in a park not far from his home. That park was for him the source of many memories beautiful, linked to his childhood. In that park, him and Yuuta went always to play tennis and to spend time together.

It was a week that he and Yuuta does not speak. The last dispute was really violent, and even Yuuta had given him a slap in the face.  
He had been provoking him, but the slap the hurt. Yuuta was his weak point, and that bastard of Mizuki understood it. Yuuta was so naive. Mizuki used its rivalry for him for placing them against each another.

Mizuki was using Yuuta and he had understood it, but his brother no. Only a month before they went on holiday jointly and had passed of beautiful moments. He was happy, because finally, they had spent a little time together.

Then, there was the kiss, both had decided to forget. However, Syuusuke we thought each day, were brothers, this he knew. However, the kiss was desired by both. I look at the clock. It was time to return home.

He had come out to look for a gift for Yumiko, his sister. On Sunday was her birthday. Yumiko was worried for him and Yuuta.

He knew that Yumiko had called Yuuta to ask to come home at least for the day of his birthday, but the other was categorically rejected.

He really wanted to see Yuuta. He took from the pocket his wallet. Inside there were two photos: one of him and Yuuta the other photo, there are him and Yuuta during their holiday. In both they smiled and were embraced.

He look with melancholy both photos. The tears went down cheeky from his face. He recalled all the times in which, he had protected Yuuta by bullies of the school.

All the times that, when there was a storm, Yuuta ran to his bed because he was terrified,

and he was always ready to embrace it and protect it.

He lacked to speak with him, his redness when he teasing him proposing himself to dates. All the times in which Yuuta got angry because he tickling him mercilessly.

All the times in which he is amused to dress Yuuta in ways more strange possible and Yuuta, accomplished him.

For him Yuuta was very important, he alone had the right to hurt him and then to cheer up him.

It made him pleasure when in the past also Yuuta showed protectiveness for was the second year of high school, when Tezuka was undecided between him and Atobe.

Tezuka once had told him that his brother Yuuta had gone from him to tell him to stop hurting him.

When at the end Tezuka had chosen Atobe, Yuuta was close to him and to try to make him smile.

He finally arrived at home. He greeted Yumiko and headed to his room.

If he had paid more attention would have noticed that the gaze of Yumiko was worried about, but also hopeful.

The woman decided to leave, in the hope that things were resolved for the right way. Syuusuke entered in the room, but he blocked in front of the door, out from the balcony of his room, there was Yuuta that looked out the window.

He decided to pretend it's nothing, changing clothes and putting on pajamas, completely ignoring the other. After little Yuuta came into the room but he continued to ignore him and, shortly after Yuuta went away.

Syuusuke sigh putting herself in the bed. An hour after Yuuta re-entering the room, Syuusuke decided to pretend to sleep.

He had to refrain himself from open eyes, when he felt the body of Yuuta close to his. Yuuta was caressing the hair with sweetness.

"I love you. Goodnight Syuu, but tomorrow you don't escape" Yuuta whisper, giving him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
